


[PODFIC] Late-Night Breakfast

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Identity Issues, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt is a ball of internal conflict, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: (podfic of FearNoEvil's Work)During a long, long night with many much more pressing matters and criminal activity at hand, Matt goes to Denny’s at 3 AM with Brett Mahoney. There, they talk about stuff, and Matt makes a surprising decision.





	[PODFIC] Late-Night Breakfast

My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
In this case, FearNoEvil. Please consider giving them feedback on the [original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966537).

 

 

Podfic of **Late-Night Breakfast**  
Fandom: Daredevil  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KF60dWTBnBdu4c42_vbyEv6DoGbT9vsc)  
File size: 41mb  
Time: 37min

 

 

This podfic is a reading of [Late-Night Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966537) by FearNoEvil.


End file.
